everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sirens' Song (doll assortment)
The Sirens' Song doll series is an ocean-themed doll line that consists of five dolls: Meeshell Mermaid, Shelby Kelpfrey, Marina Kelp, Coralina, Sierra, and Gloria. Meeshell, Shelby, and Marina all come in their Mirror Beach and mermaid outfit while the other three come in only their mermaid/siren outfit. Dolls Meeshell Mermaid Meeshell's hair is styled in a mermaid braid and she is wearing a pair of blue sunglasses on top of her head. Her eyes are a bright teal and her signature eye makeup remains along with her glittery lips. Her Mirror Beach outfit includes a red sleeveless top and a teal skirt made out of satin, with mesh ruffles sewed on the bottom to resemble her fins in her mermaid form. She wears white sandal heels and the actual heel is blue to resemble the color scheme in her signature shoes. Meeshell's other outfit stays the same as it is in the webisodes when she is a mermaid, however in the set, there is no shoulder piece. Other accessories not pertaining to the outfit includes a golden stand and brush. Shelby Kelpfrey Her pink hair is wavy at the ends and two strands of hair in the front were brought to the back and is tied in a knot. To accompany this hairstyle, there are three seashells at the back of her hair to hide the knot. Her eyes are ocean blue and her signature eye makeup remains along with her satin lipstick. Shelby's Mirror Beach outfit includes a pastel pink top and a ruffled skirt similar to her signature skirt, except there are no accessories on the blue layer. Her pearl bracelet remains, however. She also wears translucent blue heels with pearls swirling up to her lower part of her legs. Shelby's mermaid outfit contains a pastel pink tube top with a light mint green tail and light blue fins. In the set, it comes with a blue clip-on extension for her mermaid hair look. Other accessories not pertaining to the outfit includes a silver stand and brush. Marina Kelp Marina's signature wavy hair remains the same; however, she wears a pair of translucent green sunglasses in the set. Her eyes are a somewhat dark blue color and her glossy pink lips remain, along with her seaweed tattoo. In her Mirror Beach outfit, she wears a light blue one-piece swimsuit matched with a pink ruffled skirt made of mesh which are there to resemble her fins when transformed into a mermaid. She wears pink platform heels with blue stars attached to the toe box. As a mermaid, she wears a light blue spaghetti strap cropped top and tail with pink fins. Other accessories not pertaining to her outfits include a light blue stand and brush because she is a Neutral in the destiny conflict. Fiction There is a TV Special of the same name which released on July 12, 2016, featuring the Sirens' Song outfits. Notes *The sirens are released with their signature outfits. Category:Lily's doll assortments